


【本马达】婚姻这件小事 （1-10）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 先婚后爱梗。ABO。完全架空的太空AU。因为类似科幻我只看过银英，大概也写不出什么有趣的设定，只是随便放飞写写本呆谈（gun）恋（chuang）爱（dan）罢了。





	【本马达】婚姻这件小事 （1-10）

1、  
Benjamin Geza Affleck-Boldt，Massa星系联邦军队风头最劲、也是目前最年轻的上将，正结束了为时两年的“第三次Hvergelmir会战”的征程，返航回到首都星Bosh。  
冗长的庆功典礼与交接仪式在联邦总统府持续举行了好些天，位于首都另一方向的Affleck府邸却依然平静如常。  
因为Affleck家当家的夫人，也就是Affleck上将的Omega妻子，Matt，丝毫没有为远征归来的丈夫举办庆祝家宴的打算。  
“您确定不组织一个宴会吗？可以弄个小型的、亲密的派对，只邀请一些您和将军最亲近的朋友……”  
Affleck府邸，Matt的书记官John Krasinski抱着一堆文件，在绵长的走廊上亦步亦趋地追着前方欢快跑动的Matt，苦口婆心。  
正扣上棒球帽准备出门的Matt毫不在意地挥手：“我不擅长这个。你知道我跟宴会这种东西……”他做了个鬼脸，咯咯笑起来。“好啦孩子们都等急了，再不出发就晚了！”  
Matt每个月都要去军队孤儿院探望那些双亲阵亡、被国家收养的孩子们。许多上流社会的Omega也会这么做，慈善事业是为夫人们增光添彩的好事。可Matt和这些人不一样。  
*  
别的夫人会组织优雅的音乐会、读书会，一些别出心裁（或者特别喜欢博版面）的夫人还会给孩子们带去自己亲手制作的小饼干，观看孩子们唱歌跳舞。可是Matt，他最热衷于跟这些孩子玩篮球，打棒球。作为一个高贵的将军夫人，居然常常因为在棒球场上跑动而摔成泥猴，还乐在其中，这让其他的Omega贵妇不得不将他视为异类。  
在Matt不会出席的那些典雅酒会里，贵妇们碰着酒杯，将粉面遮掩在羽扇下轻笑：“难怪Affleck将军从不休假回家，真可怜，娶了这么个妻子。”  
“是呀，真怀念Affleck将军未婚的时候，他是多么英俊潇洒的人啊。”另一位贵妇也跟着撇嘴：“以前他跟歌剧女演员恋爱的时候，你们还记得吗？他专门让人从Alfheim星空运了一个舰船的粉玫瑰，铺满了剧院的长红毯，让人羡慕死了……”  
“谁知道竟然和这么不解风情的Omega结婚了呢。”贵妇们摇头不已，为那位曾经风流不羁、现在却只能在战场上消磨时间好摆脱妻子的Alpha叹息。  
“不过，好像Affleck将军在外面也有不少情人？”  
说这话的人语气隐隐嫉妒，仿佛恨不得自己也能和将军有一段露水姻缘。  
毕竟是被全Massa星系联邦的年轻女性票选为“全联邦最性感Alpha”的Ben Affleck啊！谁不想跟他约会呢？  
也有人说：“我听说Affleck倒是很喜欢看戏？上次还看到Affleck将军的弟弟Casey先生陪他嫂子去看首都剧院新排的话剧。”  
“也许吧。”  
其他人并不关心这位明明性情平庸——起码在她们认知里是这样——却抢走了Affleck将军的Omega。  
他能嫁给Affleck将军，只因为两家从小就有婚约罢了！这是首都上流社会人人皆知的情况，完全算不上秘密。  
*  
两年多以前，当时还是少将、正处于27岁这个完全不该考虑结婚的年纪的Ben Affleck，被母亲老Affleck夫人从一家高级夜店召回府中。同时被叫回来的还有他在Bosh大学攻读天文物理博士学位的弟弟Casey。  
“婚约？”  
Ben和Casey都愣住了。  
从没听老妈说过这回事。然而老夫人抿着眼角，诉说她闺蜜Damon夫人去世后她多么痛苦，回想起两人多年相处的美好时光，顺便就想起了两家在各自新婚时定下的婚约。  
“太荒唐了。”Casey向来是兄弟里较为叛逆的那个，作为小儿子他也素得母亲的宠爱：“人类都征服太空了，您还搞远古的指腹为婚那一套？”  
“这也是你过世的父亲的意思。”老夫人很坚持。“Damon家族在军中的地位也很重要，我们两家都是军人世家，不需要我告诉你们，联姻的意义吧？虽然Damon将军去年在那场大战里战死了，但他可是被追封为元帅了呢，他的部下如今也都得到了重用提拔……”  
“等等。”  
Ben打断母亲：“对方家里有合适的联姻人选？我不记得Damon家有哪位小姐和我们同龄。”老夫人没好气地横了他一眼，这意思是他对现在上流社会的未婚小姐都很熟悉？这风流的儿子，是该娶个媳妇回来管管他，让他收收心了！  
不然，Casey也行。反正老夫人对那位儿媳妇的人选很满意。  
“Damon家也是两个儿子。”老夫人不紧不慢地说：“但是，他家的二儿子，是个Omega。”  
男性Omega？  
兄弟俩面面相觑。好吧，男性Omega虽然数量比女性Omega要少得多得多，但也不算罕见。然而一贯只和美艳女O恋爱的Ben再次犯愁。  
“Matthew Paige Damon……”他念着母亲递来的资料上的名字，这中性化的名字，难道父母在他一出生就意识到了他将会分化成O？再翻开内页，一张立体照片刷地从内跃出。  
Ben看呆了。  
“漂亮吧？”  
老夫人得意地打量着儿子的表情。“多美的金发，多蓝的眼睛！一看就是个聪明又温柔的Omega，他还是名校文学系毕业的，现在在联邦军队后勤部工作，军衔是中尉……”老夫人越说越开心，还说了一大堆打听来的，据说这位Omega很擅长厨艺、以前经常帮母亲做菜之类的八卦。  
当然后来事实证明，道听途说不可信，以貌取人更不可信。  
但当Ben意识到这点的时候，Matt已经是他的合法妻子了。  
*  
Matt从浴室出来，随便擦干头发，才意识到一个大问题：今晚他该睡在哪儿。  
Ben离家这两年，作为Affleck家的夫人，他当仁不让自己霸占了正房的大床。超大size的床睡起来真的很舒服，他也完全没有外面那些人猜测的，独守空床的烦恼——拜托，什么年代了？还会有Omega热潮期缺不了Alpha这种事？长效抑制剂一年打一针就OK，轻松方便，根本没有什么生理影响。  
哼，Ben不回家，他才不在乎。  
但Ben今天回来了。  
Matt不自在地揉揉湿发，看着紧闭的房门发呆。Ben正在隔壁书房处理文件，不知道什么时候才回房。  
也许他根本不想回房，Matt自嘲地笑了。  
下午Ben被车队簇拥着回家时，他没有像一个合格的将军夫人那样，率领仆人们在府邸外列队欢迎。这对凯旋的军人似乎不够尊重，但Ben尊重过他吗？Matt不觉得。  
直到Ben上了楼，在二楼图书室里找到了他，Matt才知道他的丈夫已经回家。当时他正跟自己的小叔子Casey一边看书一边打闹，两个人分享一大盘甜甜圈，玩得开心极了。  
Ben突然出现在门口，让图书室里的空气瞬间凝结。  
“嗨老哥，你回来啦。”  
Casey漫不经心地向哥哥打了个招呼。  
Ben还穿着笔挺整齐的军装，超过190的高大身材，一走进来，不经意间散发的威压感，让正送上茶点的女仆都被震慑得不敢动作。  
Matt却还在轻松地笑着，并没有站起来迎接他的丈夫。Ben看他手上还拿着翻到一半的书，弯起的嘴角上还依稀沾着饼干屑，头发剪得短短的，整个人哪有半分将军夫人的样子。Ben记得Matt还比他大两岁呢，今年都31了，可这模样还像个大学男生。  
但真可爱。  
这份可爱的感触，稍稍冲淡了男人对他妻子刻意冷淡处理他回家这事的不满。他和弟弟随口说笑起来，聊母亲在乡下庄园休养的情况，偶尔也问几句妻子今天的晚餐如何安排。  
就像他不曾离家一般——可是他确确实实离开家两年了。  
*  
当Matt把头发吹干的时候，房门推开了，穿着睡衣的Ben走进来。显然他已经在另一间更宽敞的大浴室里洗漱过。  
他坐在床边，虽然比站起来时的气势稍弱，但仍可直视比他娇小太多的妻子。“过来。”  
Matt迟疑了一下，考虑着是不是待会Ben会提出什么夫妻间的要求……应该会吧，一般久别团聚的军官和眷属不都是……可他……  
Ben不耐烦地一拉他坐下，Matt站立不稳整个人跌进Ben的怀里。  
浓烈的Alpha气息瞬间从毛孔渗入，将他团团围住。Omega本能地放软了身体，灵魂却战栗着想抗拒：怎么会这样，我明明不想被他抱着……  
新婚那天可怕的情景仿佛又回到眼前。他轻轻颤抖起来。  
“你这么怕我？”  
男人的鼻息吹拂在他耳边，Omega薄嫩的耳垂红透了，红潮从耳根往整张脸蔓延。Ben以为他在害羞，好吧，虽然他们已婚两年，但确实相处不多。也许他们需要慢慢来。  
“这次回来，我有件很重要的事跟你商量。”  
Ben思虑片刻，决定还是先跟他商量正事。  
Matt怔住，忘了害怕，也坐起来凝视着他的丈夫。“真巧，我也有重要的事跟你说。”  
“嗯？”  
Ben有些惊讶。他很少被妻子这样郑重地直视，他的Omega经常躲避他的视线，即使在他们应该最情浓难舍的蜜月里也是这样。现在是什么情况？  
“好，你先说吧。”  
Ben觉得Omega不会有什么大事。也许是像买新宅子？很正常，晋升了的将军夫人们都喜欢通过换新府邸来宣告丈夫的权势，不过，没必要花这笔钱了。他会给Matt更好的。更大的惊喜。  
想到即将跟Matt宣布的好消息，男人心情愈发轻快。他拈起Omega尖俏的下巴，柔声说：“什么事？”  
Matt整个人都僵住了，男人的嘴唇距离他那么近，再靠近就要吻过来。  
可是他不能不说。  
Matt鼓足了勇气，闭上眼，深呼吸。  
“我们离婚吧。”  
Ben霎时间呆住了。

2、  
“呕……”  
Matt趴在舱房盥洗室的洗手台上吐得昏天暗地，一脸惨白。  
身后，刚送来换洗衣服的Omega勤务官Karol先是担忧，把他搀扶出来以后，又“啊”地低呼：“夫人，您，您是不是怀孕了？”  
风风火火的女郎转身就要去叫人，要不是Matt及时拉住她，说不定这会儿战舰上已经传遍了：Affleck将军夫人怀上小宝宝了，这个假消息。  
Matt有气无力地给自己灌温水，伸出一根指头：“第一，你可以叫我Matt，不用称呼我夫人。我不习惯。”  
Karol张了张嘴，Matt又举起第二根手指：“第二，我这是晕机，不是怀孕，医务官已经给我开了药。我只是还没适应星际跳跃旅行，OK？”  
“OK。”  
Karol听到是医务官的诊断，不再啰嗦，转而去给他张罗柠檬水。好吧，要在战舰上找柠檬水可不是那么方便，但既然是这艘战舰的主人，Affleck将军的夫人需要，谁会不乐得提供呢？厨房不会唠叨她的。  
“呼。”  
Matt反身扑倒在铺了松软被褥的床上，顺势打了个滚，把自己蜷缩到软乎乎的棉被里。  
怀孕？可笑，他和丈夫已经两年没有接触过了。哪来的孩子？  
仅有的一次，还是他们新婚的时候。  
那可真不是什么愉快的体验。每次回想起来，Matt都要打个冷战，并且因此对任何描写鱼水之欢的情色文学都嗤之以鼻。  
*  
他承认自己要对那次失败经验负一定的责任。是的，他有些太倔强了，而且好面子，不愿意让他的丈夫知道，自己是个将近29岁还没有过这方面经验的Omega。  
那晚他假装坦然地躺在婚床上，等待他包括婚礼在内，只见过几次面的丈夫。Matt给自己打气，不是说Ben是首都交际圈著名的花花公子吗？一定没问题的！  
但Matt没想到的是，Ben同样缺乏经验——是的，Ben和许多美艳成熟的Omega交往过，仅限女性。  
他并非天性风流，但长着那样一张帅脸，又是军队世家出身的青年才俊，从成年起身边的花蝴蝶就没断过。那些擅长风月的美人们诱惑他，他也乐在其中，沉溺在她们引导他进入的温柔乡里。可他还真没有特别主动追求过谁，或者迁就过谁。  
至于男性Omega，Ben完全没有交往过。在他设想中，自己刚娶的男O妻子，跟那些女O应该……也没有差别吧？  
嗯，如果是一位已经熟透了的男O，尽管比起女O更狭窄、更需要A的耐心开拓，但当然是没关系的。29岁的Matt因为年龄关系，就很容易就被人误会属于这个范畴……  
当从没被打开过的稚嫩处子，遇上一个有些莽撞、又尺寸过大的大A，整个故事就开始向不可控的方向滑坡。  
Ben第一次发现自己的床伴哭不是因为爽的，而是太疼了。  
他讪讪地退出来，挠头哄了Matt几句。Matt哭得蜷成一团，刚得解放，迫不及待地卷起被子逃到床的另一边，然后接着哭。  
像一只把自己躲进洞穴里的肥兔子，两只眼睛哭成红眼泡。  
尴尬，太尴尬了，以至于Ben接下来好一阵子都不敢碰床另一边的人儿。Matt就更缩得远远的，Ben翻个身他都害怕对方扑过来。还好Ben虽然不够体贴，但却仍是位绅士。他从小受到的家教，都是必须礼让Omega，尤其是自己的Omega。  
*  
本来也不算大事，多少新婚夫妻都要经过一番磨合。只要感情够好，总会渐渐和谐，而之前的失败，说不定还会成为以后床笫间说笑的调料。  
但他们还没磨合好这一桩，又有了新冲突。  
少将的婚假是七天，但第五天的时候，Ben发现Matt一大早就起来穿戴好中尉制服，准备回后勤部上班了。  
“你要去上班？”  
正在床头读着电子日报的Ben讶然看着Matt从衣帽间走出来。Matt也很惊讶：“我不是跟你说过，我的婚假只有四天？”他是中尉，也并未使用将军夫人的特权多申请几天婚假。  
说过吗？Ben不记得了。隐约记得，好像是前天晚上Matt跟他提过婚假的事，但是他当时正忙着跟部下通电话。挂了电话以后，也没有去追问妻子。  
但是……  
“我以为你已经申请了退役。”  
Ben的话让Matt脸色微变。但他什么都没说，扭头就离开了卧室，呆在办公室工作到深夜才回家。  
“为什么他会以为，我会因为结婚就不再工作？我在他眼里就是那种传统Omega？”Matt跟以前的同事，现在被调到府邸里担任他书记官的John Krasinski低声吐槽：“直A癌！”  
根据规定，只要拥有少将以上军衔，就可以在府邸里拥有勤务官和书记官。如果是已婚的将军，还可以为夫人配一名书记官。Matt和后辈John一直相处得不错，结婚的时候就顺便将他调过来给自己当秘书了。  
John不好说什么，只能憨憨地笑：“社会风气如此，将军只是惯性思维……”  
“他一点都不了解我。”  
Matt胸口闷闷的，很失落。接着又自嘲地笑笑，Ben不了解他，不是很正常的事？他们只是一场包办婚姻。  
可是，我以为他接受了这场婚约，起码会尽力了解一下自己的为人……原来，只是我的一厢情愿吗？  
Matt更郁闷了。  
*  
回忆伴随着Ben推门的声音，戛然而止。  
“听你的勤务官说，你晕机？”  
高大的军官仍是一身戎装，他时刻保持着最佳军容：“吃药了吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
Matt不想理他，也没力气理他，只往被子里缩得更深。  
Ben显然不满足于这样的回应，直接伸手把人从被子里剥出来。  
乱糟糟的金发下一张苍白的小脸，水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛直瞪着他：“我要睡觉。”  
也许是感觉两人之间闹得太僵，Ben叹口气：“抱歉，我只想确认你好不好……”  
“我不好。我很不好。”  
晕机带来的呕吐感让人心情暴躁，Matt吸吸通红的鼻子：“你要是为我好，就让我留在首都，何必非要带我上任？”  
“因为我是新领土的总督，而你，是我的总督夫人。当然必须一起上任。”  
Ben说得理所当然。  
Matt嘲讽地弯起嘴角：“如果你在离婚同意书上签字，我就不是总督夫人了。”  
“……你死心吧，我不会同意的。”  
很显然，妻子的挑衅让他今天又一次企图和解的行动宣告失败。  
从来都是由“自信”与“过分自信”的因子所组成的联邦军队上将，Ben，此刻心中再次被苦涩的失意所充盈。但他不会表现出来。  
*  
而在不久前，他还是Massa星系联邦最意气风发的男人。  
率领百万艘级别的舰队，超过五千万光年的长征，在屡落下风的情况下数次逆袭敌军，终于将一大片物资丰富的新星系收入联邦版图。这卓越的功勋让Ben毫无争议地被授予上将军衔，并且由联邦政府和联邦军部一致任命为新星系•Hvergelmir的新总督。  
不到三十岁的封疆大吏，实权上将，即使在人才辈出的联邦军队也是创造了历史。  
当他回到家想和妻子分享荣耀，并且准备告诉Matt自己想带着他一同上任……他们该要个孩子了，这些年来冷落了妻子他心底也有几分歉意。  
可他的Omega却提出了离婚。  
“离婚？”  
Ben当晚听到这消息的时候，简直以为自己耳朵出了毛病。  
Matt趁机离开他的怀抱，隔着一张床，声音虽小语气却很坚定：“对。我们离婚。”他又重复了一次。  
不可能。他不同意。Ben暴怒的咆哮震动着房门，Matt一声不吭任凭他怒吼，就是咬定了要离婚。  
要不是Matt身上的气味太过清澈纯洁，Ben都要怀疑他像那些狗血电影里演的一样，在自己出征期间出轨了。  
然而他的自尊心也不允许他怀疑妻子的不忠。可Matt始终没有说出他要求离婚的原因，逼急了也只说，我们不合适。  
“我们还没有机会试试看是否合适。”Ben觉得自己非常讲理。他在新婚一个月之后就踏上了远航的征途，整整两年没有离开过战场，Matt怎能因此而判他们的婚姻死刑呢？  
*  
夫妻俩陷入了冷战。Matt不肯再回正房睡觉，自己收拾了一间客房住进去。家里的仆人没有一个敢提出疑问，只当看不见。  
书记官John Krasinski曾经私下劝过Matt：“您是不是该再给将军一个机会……”  
“别说了。”  
Matt板着脸，这种故作严肃的表情和他俊秀的脸蛋并不相容，他是那种天生的娃娃脸。而家里的另一个娃娃脸，Casey Affleck，为了不卷入哥哥和嫂子的离婚大战直接住到大学宿舍里不回家。  
短暂的冷战没能持续下去，因为Matt在某一天上班的时候，被同事提醒：“Matty亲爱的！你怎么还来上班？不是已经准备调任了吗？我都在人事科电子屏看到你的调任公告了。”  
调任？  
Matt这才知道，Ben在未经自己同意的情况下，擅自将自己的档案和他一起调走了。  
随军家属。  
人事科的工作人员笑得好羡慕：“太好了，去了新领土，也别忘了给我们写信哦！”  
我不要去新领土！  
我要离婚！  
自幼受到良好家庭教育的Matt无法对外人谈论自己的私事。Ben就是算准了这一点吧，混蛋，先下手为强，用实际行动告诉他——他不同意离婚。  
而且还要将Matt带离他熟悉的家乡，去几千万光年之外的新领土。  
“我们可以重新开始。”  
登上战舰前，Ben俯首揽着不肯与自己对视的妻子，低声在他耳边说。  
在外人看来真是一对无比登对的恩爱夫妻呢。可Matt心里却只是酸酸的。  
没有什么重新开始，Ben。  
只是重新对彼此更加失望的又一次轮回吧。

3、  
这艘Benjamin号超级战舰是Ben专属的舰船，自从他获得少将军衔后，就一直是他的旗舰。  
以自己的名字为旗舰命名的将军不多，由此也能看出Ben自负过人的性格。  
Matt一上船就被安排到Ben的舱房里休息。没有Ben的命令，谁也不会给他另外安排房间。Matt不想将两人的矛盾闹到人尽皆知，于是只能继续忍耐和丈夫睡在同一张床上。  
“睡前吃一片这个。”  
Ben忙完了全舰熄灯前的巡逻工作——即使是在没有昼夜概念的太空中航行，舰船内部依然要按照远古地球时期就定下的24小时制来日夜运作，这是由人类体内发源地的DNA所决定的作息。  
所以，非战争时期，除了轮值人员，大部分人都会在“晚上”入睡。  
而饱受晕机折磨的Matt显然睡不好。医务官开的药对他无效，Karol送来的柠檬水也只能勉强止吐。在得知妻子晚餐只用了定量的三分之一后，Ben给他带来了新药。  
Matt没伸手，抬头看站在床边显得过于高大的丈夫：“这是什么药？”  
“是Borr星的医药公司研制的星际航行晕机特效药。医务官一般配的都是从首都后勤总部送来的普通药物，没有这个好。”  
Matt没必要跟自己身体过不去，而且难得听丈夫说了这么长一段话，竟没有反对，乖乖拿过药吞下去。  
Ben还以为要费一番口舌才能让Matt吃药。毕竟这些天里，Matt不是刻意无视他，就是要跟他对着干，冷言冷语，一副下定决心要跟他划清界限的样子。这会儿突然温驯起来，他居然有些不适应了。  
他承认自己还不够了解妻子，尽管他们已经结婚两年多。到现在，他还没摸清Matt的性子，更别说搞明白Matt非要给自己离婚的原因了。  
他甚至拉下脸去跟弟弟讨教，只得到Casey的一句“我什么都不知道他平时从不跟我聊这些”，通讯光波就被飞快切断。可见弟弟绝不趟这趟浑水的决心。唉！  
*  
“Borr星的医药公司，现在规模比Bosh的那些公司要大了。”Ben小心翼翼地寻找着话题，虽然表情依然是一贯的面瘫。Matt脸上也淡淡的，端着一杯热水慢慢喝。  
“你可能不知道，我以前在Borr星驻扎过一年……”  
“我知道。”Matt的声音被水汽蒸得有些含糊，但Ben还是听到了：“你刚被认命为少校的时候就分配到Borr星的守卫舰队里，并且在那里迎击过很多次宇宙海盗，所以才一年就晋升为中校。那年你23岁。”  
“嗯……”  
没想到Matt竟然真的对自己的履历如此清楚。Ben惊讶地眨眨眼，而Matt似乎突然意识到自己说多了，把水杯搁在床头，一拉被子：“我睡了。”  
他几乎是紧紧贴着床沿睡觉，把大床空出了三分之二的地方。  
脚步声进了盥洗室，片刻后Ben也躺到床上来了。要是在平时，Ben会在关灯后迅速入睡，显示出一名长期呆在战场上的军人的良好素质。  
然而此刻黑暗中，男人的声音却再次响起。  
“Borr星的主星是一颗红矮星，环境温暖，气候宜人。”  
Matt没有打断他。他努力让自己的呼吸保持和平常一样的频率，而Ben则继续说下去。  
“我被分配到Borr星的时候，那里已经被开发改造得很好了，甚至季节都调整得类似我们的母星Bosh一样……那是一个很美的秋天。”  
“国家地质公园的孢子森林群进入了繁盛期，你知道吗，在橙色的天空下，看无数孢子被风吹起来，那感觉真的很奇妙。我们的驻地就在孢子森林中间，每天都有一种像小松鼠似的动物，爬到我的窗台上来讨坚果吃，但我们分配到的坚果特别少……”  
“那怎么办呢？”Matt忍不住接话。  
“所以我想了个办法。”Ben双手枕在脑后，为回忆中的低阶军官时代默默微笑，那时候生活有趣得多：“我提议在每晚的宿舍牌局里，用坚果当赌注。”  
“你一定赢了很多坚果。”  
Ben笑起来：“当然！我每天都能赢好几包坚果……你怎么知道？”  
“你打牌很好。很多人都知道的。”Matt还听说过Ben的“军中赌王”的外号，但这踩在军纪边界线上的外号实在不太好听，他没有说出来。不过，Ben会算牌，这一点Matt却早就记住了。  
*  
“我调任离开那里的时候，那些小家伙已经被喂成了小猪……”  
Ben还在笑：“它们可别被人宰来烧烤吃掉啊。太肥了。”  
Matt不说话了，但脑中不知怎的就浮现出那些胖乎乎的小动物的样子。真奇怪，他又没去过Borr星。  
“真奇怪。”  
良久没等到Matt的回应，Ben叹口气，说：“这好像是我们第一次，像这样聊天。”  
“……睡吧。我困了。”  
Matt鼻子突然一酸，把被子裹得更紧。  
他终于意识到，他们直到现在才有机会好好聊天吗？  
而在他们刚刚新婚的日子里，Matt在餐桌上想跟丈夫聊些新鲜话题，男人的眼睛却总盯着电子日报，嘴里“嗯嗯嗯嗯”的应付他。Matt明白，他的工作狂丈夫连度蜜月都在关心远在几千万光年之外的战场，毕竟那时Hvergelmir星系的冲突已经非常激烈，联邦军队随时可能会派大军出征了。  
Matt在后勤部也没闲着，他们也都在为战争时刻准备。  
在这个社会环境相对宽松的时代，Omega不会像古时一般只能呆在家里。虽说Omega还是不能到一线作战，但军队的通讯、后勤、医疗等等部门都非常欢迎Omega加入。每场战役背后是无数部门通力合作的结果，尽管最后出风头的依然只有作战部队，但牺牲和付出最大的也是他们。不会有人不满。  
可Matt仍希望丈夫将自己同样视为军人来看待，他也能和Ben聊那些战争的话题啊！为什么每次他想插话，Ben就总以为他什么都不懂，哼哼哈哈地敷衍了事，耳朵根本是关上的？  
“直A癌！”Matt每次跟自己的书记官John诉苦时，总离不开这句。  
Ben Affleck，他的丈夫，就是个直A癌中的直A癌！真让人生气！  
“好的。”  
Ben没有继续缠着他说话，这让Matt松了一口气，也隐隐有些失落。  
忽然，身后的人靠近了，浓郁的Alpha气息让Matt呼吸一紧。  
Ben低下头，撩开他柔顺的刘海，在他额角上轻轻一吻。  
“晚安。”  
仿佛被电光击中，Matt全身的血液刷地涌上头部，灼热感从轻触的那一处向全脸扩散。他觉得自己的脸要烧起来了。  
而那个把他的睡意瞬间击成碎片的男人，倒是安然躺下，没几分钟就睡得呼呼响。  
混蛋！还我睡眠！

 

4、  
不知道是Ben带来的特效药发挥了作用，还是Matt终于适应了星际跳跃航行。在登上舰船的第三天，Matt的晕机症状终于大幅减轻，可以走出房间轻松一下了。  
其实Matt只是不习惯这种行军式大跨度的跳跃航行，普通的星际航行他倒是经常参加。用于作战的舰船和普通客舰内部构造相差并不太多，他很快就找到了Benjamin号的公共游乐室，并且在那里遇到了他的书记官John Krasinski一家。  
“Emily！”  
Matt高兴地和Krasinski美丽的妻子拥抱。这位外形与性格同样出色的女性，过去曾在通讯部担任重要职位。由于丈夫要跟随Affleck将军远赴外星上任，她的工作也稍作调整，调动到了Ben的舰队里。  
他们的两个可爱的女儿，Hazle和Violet，也跟着父母一同搬家，这会儿正拉着妈妈的裤腿，仰头打量着Matt。  
“宝贝们！”Matt弯下腰，一手一个把两个胖乎乎的小女孩抱起来，在她们脸上印上响亮的吻。小女孩搂着他咯咯笑，很快就跟他熟稔起来。Emily微笑着看他们打闹：“小心点，这两头小猪可沉了。”  
Matt抱得很轻松，还变戏法似的掏出一包彩虹泡泡糖请她们吃。很快更多的军属小孩围了过来分享糖果。几个戴棒球帽的小男孩嘴里吃得鼓鼓囊囊，开心地邀请Matt去参观他们的投球比赛。  
*  
当Ben和副官Patrick路过游乐室时，远远就听见孩子们闹哄哄的声音。“Matt！投一个！投一个！”  
“加油Matt！”  
Ben愣了下，本想顺势往前走的步子一凝，脚下拐弯朝游乐室里面走。  
他看到Matt头上扣着一顶不知道哪儿来的棒球帽，站在棒球自动打击器前面弯下腰，笑得无比灿烂：“你们都下注了吗？赌了多少包糖果？”  
“快投！我们会赢的！”  
无论男孩还是女孩都在起哄，一叠声地喊着“Matt！Matt！Matt！”  
“尊夫人真是受孩子们欢迎啊。”Patrick副官恭维着上峰：“我还没见过这些孩子高兴成这样。”  
Ben远远地看着Matt投球，立体模拟游戏电子屏跳出了好球三振的成绩，好些个孩子大笑着扑过去抱住他。他的Omega只穿着一件白T恤，毫无形象地跟孩子们闹成一团，手里还不停给那些小魔怪塞糖果。  
*  
“我今天在游乐室看到你了。”  
Matt要过还一会儿才反应过来，丈夫在说什么。他侧过身，将台灯的亮度调得更低，嘟囔着：“嗯，我在那儿玩了一阵子。孩子们很可爱。”  
“你很喜欢孩子吧？”  
男人摸摸鼻子，觉得自己说了句废话，Omega喜欢孩子是他们的天性。虽然Matt现在待自己很冷淡，但看他对孩子们的疼爱呵护，或许……“我们也可以要个孩子。”  
“用孩子来维持婚姻是远古时代的做法。”  
Matt这下不装睡了，掀开被子坐起来，冷着脸直视丈夫。尽管由于外貌太过秀气而没有什么气势，但他是认真的：“我以为现在是太空时代了。”  
“你不想要孩子？”Ben能够在战场上屡战屡胜，绝不是只靠一股冲劲。他向来是个优秀的战术家，只要他想。  
避开交锋，迂回作战，也是很好的策略。而迂回之后趁人不备先行出击，将谈话的主动权一直牢牢把握在手里，对他来说也不太难。  
作战构思总是美好的，实践起来却需要对手的配合。  
显然，Matt暂时还不愿意配合他。Omega弯了弯嘴角，笑意却没深入眼睛：“是你不想要孩子。当然现在讨论这个没意义了。”  
他说完深吸一口气，正想埋头再睡，却被他的Alpha一把抓住了肩膀，按在床头。  
“喂！”  
“我为什么时候说过我不想要孩子？”  
Ben忍耐许久的怒意终于蹿出火苗。  
疼……Matt肩膀上传来隐隐的疼痛，他皱着眉怼回去：“就在我们结婚的头一个月。您真是贵人多忘事！”  
*  
可是他没有忘记。  
那时候Ben已经出征在即，每天都忙得不着家，偶尔回一趟也是匆匆来去。老夫人怕Matt新婚一个人在家里寂寞，特意来陪他住一阵。有天晚上Matt听见丈夫的地上车在屋外停下，他想去迎接Ben，走下楼梯却发现Ben和母亲在悄声争执。  
Matt不好意思在这种时候下去。隐约听到母子俩在谈着什么“就算再忙也要陪一陪你新婚的妻子呀”，“马上就要开战了，我真的没时间”，“可是你这一走不知道要多久，不如你们先要个孩子”，“妈妈您什么时代的老古董思想？孩子这种事，我从来没想过……”  
耳朵里充满了Ben对这桩婚姻的冷淡与无谓，Matt再也听不下去。  
同为军人，他理智上明白星际长征对一名统帅来说意味着什么。当然要全心备战，在全星系的利益面前，个人家庭的得失又算什么呢？  
Matt只是失望于新婚丈夫对自己并没有一丝丝温情。  
是他的错。为什么要对这场军人世家之间的联姻抱着不切实际的幻想，为什么会期待着，被所有Omega疯狂追捧崇拜的年轻将军，会爱上自己——只因为自己是他合法的妻子？  
那是他第一次为自己失败的婚姻悄悄哭了。  
*  
Ben根本记不清自己跟妻子讨论过孩子这种话题。好吧，就算讨论过……那又如何？他们现在还是夫妻，并且Ben不打算再娶一个妻子。想和自己的Omega生儿育女有什么问题？  
“我现在就想要一个孩子。”  
Ben今晚的耐心被Matt一再抗拒的态度耗光了。他把人往下压，Matt低声的呼喊迅速被丈夫堵在嘴里，舌头紧接着伸进来，渡进Alpha气息浓郁的津液。被搅动着口腔的Matt完全应付不过来眼前的景况，他那些孩子气的闹别扭在强势的Alpha面前，就像他送给小朋友们的彩虹泡泡一样被轻易戳破，不堪一击。  
“放开我……”  
Matt呜咽着想推开身上沉甸甸的男人，腺体突然被尖锐的疼痛刺激着，眼泪顿时溢出眼眶。Alpha信息素通过咬破的腺体流进血液，霎时间游走全身，他连指尖都软了，整个人绵绵地躺在Ben身下啜泣，完全无法抵御丈夫下一步的动作。  
他战栗着，又羞又怕，Ben难道今晚就要……  
“哔哔哔哔——”  
警报声猛然尖叫起来，Ben马上住手，从他身上跳下去，抓起军装外套就要出去。  
“有敌机入侵！”  
Matt懵懂地抱着被子坐在床上，看丈夫的背影忽然消失在电子门后，全身像被抽干了力气一样瘫软着。  
现在是什么情况？  
5、  
“是瓦利(Vali)独立军的舰队。”  
Ben赶到旗舰中枢指挥室的时候，所有人员已经集合完毕。舰船雷达大屏幕上星星点点的光斑，显示出已入侵己方航线的舰队数量极为可观。  
这次Ben率队赴任的消息为了稳妥起见，没有向公众宣布，只有政府和军方内部通报。他们的航线也是经过严格保密的，毕竟只是指挥官带领大批舰队管理高层和家属赴任，不是部队集结作战，舰船数量控制在一百艘以内。  
对方的数量却明显超过了三百艘！  
在这片星域，除了驻守各行星的正规驻军之外，只有几支反叛军可能拥有如此强大的武装。而刚刚通过舰型扫描对比，正全速入侵的，是政府最为头疼的瓦利独立军。  
“手下败将。”  
Ben不屑地微微摇头，并没有因为敌我力量相对悬殊而感到紧张。  
瓦利独立军在这一带打游击有好些年了，他们的前身是由D-475星域种族争议而分裂出的反叛军。因为吞并了D-475星域大量正规军军备，并且拥有一些能力还不错的领导人，正规军连续几次围剿都无法将他们彻底歼灭。  
而Ben也曾与他们正面作战。那是瓦利独立军近年来最惨重的失败，他们被Ben率领的第十九舰队第五分舰队打掉了一大半战力——那时候他还是个少将。  
是冲着自己来的。Ben看着已经在他的舰队面前摆开战阵的敌军部队，挥手让下属们聚拢过来，开始部署作战。  
*  
舰体时不时的波荡震动，提醒着Matt此时全舰队正处在作战状态。除此之外，舰船内部的气氛还算轻松。  
他和所有非作战部队一样在自己的工作区待命。已经超过24小时的战斗，让人们都有些疲倦了，但接连传来的好消息还是振奋人心。  
“我们已经完全撕开了他们的队形。”  
Matt的上司，旗舰后勤事务总长官Nathan上校愉快地边喝咖啡边看实时电子屏。Matt站在他另一边，仰头看Ben麾下的僚机正组成长枪阵型，刺穿了敌军最后的防线。  
以少胜多，这几个字说起来容易，实际上却很少有人能做到。  
Ben做到了。像过去每一次战斗一样。  
尽管他们也有战损，但核心部队没有受到影响。最大的影响也只是被敌人扰乱了前进的航线，不得不移动到星域的另一边寻找黑洞掩体作战。Matt问过管理航线的通讯中心，这次小意外会让他们多花半个月才能抵达新领土。  
但这点变故还在可接受范围内。Benjamin号上的人们都逐渐放松了心情，敌军已遁，接下来只是打扫战场的余波了。  
紧急集合令取消，各部门只需要留人轮班。Matt回到房间，草草收拾完自己，犹豫了一会儿，又重新给憩息舱注入温度适宜的营养液。  
待会Ben会回来吧？  
*  
“不需要。没有我命令，不许向总部做多余的报告。”  
声音比人先进门，Ben是一路接收着无线通讯回来的。  
他进门的时候扯松军服外套，自然而然脱下递给了Matt。Matt愣了愣，伸手接过来挂在墙壁衣钩上，继续听Ben和部下通话。  
已经结婚几年了，像这般寻常夫妇间的互动，对他们来说却仍是少见。Matt没说什么，转身去给Ben倒杯温水，回来的时候Ben已经结束了通话，靠在休息椅上揉着太阳穴。  
年轻上将往日坚毅过人的脸上，也流露出淡淡的疲态。指挥作战是非常累人的，即使这样小规模的作战也不能疏忽。一次失误就可能万劫不复。  
“憩息舱的水放好了。”Matt看他接过水灌了几口，低声对丈夫说：“要不要去泡个澡休息下？”  
Ben回过神，微仰起头，看向身边的妻子，忽然握住他的手。“好的。谢谢你。”  
“……应该的。”  
Matt被丈夫发烫的手掌握得心跳突然快了几拍，也忘了正在跟这男人冷战，温和地回应。Ben站起来，抱着他，把头埋在柔软的短发里深深嗅吸了几下自己Omega的气味。甜蜜的，带着几丝柠檬洗浴营养液的清新气息，令人陶醉。  
“你在干嘛。”Matt藏在他胸口的脸渐渐热烫起来，想推开他又不敢。  
Ben低沉的笑声在他头顶响起，反而把人抱得更紧。“我在充电。”  
好半晌Matt才反应过来，Ben是将自己比喻成智能机器人的立柱充电装置——好吧这姿势是有点像——从未在丈夫口中听过类似调情话语的Omega彻底红了脸，讷讷地连话都不会说了。还好Ben主动松开了手。  
然而下一刻又把人拉进浴室里：“好累。泡澡太无聊了，陪我说说话。”  
他不该拒绝一位刚从战场上下来的战士，这是军属应尽的义务。Matt努力说服自己，顺从地被丈夫带进了浴室。  
*  
刚进去他就立刻后悔了。  
男人随手解开军服衬衫，踢掉长裤，背对他将内裤扯下来。天生倒V的完美体格上，覆盖着线条流畅的遒劲肌肉，厚实的背肌往腰部收紧，窄臀下一双强健大腿支撑起魁梧过人的身躯。而岔开两腿把内裤脱下来时，即使在背后也能看到粗硬的黑影在晃动，那是……  
Matt的眼睛都不知道往哪儿放了，本来就在发烫的脸颊愈烧愈旺。你在害羞什么！又不是没看过，那是你丈夫OK？  
刚走出作战状态的Ben倒是没想别的，一脚迈入憩息舱，被热水烫得舒服地嗯了声。躺下后前舱自动覆盖下来，将他头部以外的身体都浸泡在营养液中。Matt站在控制面板前，问丈夫：“全息水疗模式可以吗？”  
“不用。”Ben微微闭上眼：“普通模式吧，你陪我聊一会儿……好不好？”  
Matt说不出“不好”，按下按钮，在他旁边坐下。有什么好聊的啊！  
“有件事我总觉得不对劲。”Ben突然睁开眼，眉头蹙起：“我们偏离航线太远了。”  
“啊？但这不是因为作战的需要吗？”  
一听Ben要跟他谈的竟是正事，Matt心底的羞涩被驱散不少，打起精神和丈夫讨论：“通讯部的人说没有问题，我们的燃料和物资非常充足。耽搁不了太久。”  
他真没想到Ben居然肯主动和他聊工作。在他们的婚姻陷入冰谷，他对两人间的沟通完全不抱希望之后……  
Ben摇头：“总部发来的新航线，根据我的经验，并不是最优路线。参谋长和副参谋长也认同我的观点，但是，我认为没必要跟总部提出来。”  
Matt回忆起他刚进门时的通话，原来是跟下属谈这事。既然总部的路线不好，为什么Ben不反对？却又要跟自己说？  
“我认为，总部最近三天发来的信息，都有些奇怪……”Ben的声音越来越低，眼神越越来越明亮。营养液让他疲惫的身体迅速恢复到最佳状态，头脑也更加清晰。Matt却被他说的话吓了一跳。总部和这边的沟通出了问题？  
这可不敢开玩笑！他们现在前不着村后不着店，完完全全的漫游太空，距离新领土又还那么远。要是出点岔子，后果不堪设想！  
可是，Ben没跟他的参谋们谈这些，是怕影响军心？他却跟自己说了。  
丈夫与自己分享心中秘密的亲昵感让Matt不知不觉心软下来，连Ben提出的问题里，可能出现的巨大危机，也好像没那么可怕了。  
“你……为什么突然想起跟我聊这些。”  
Matt声音低低的，眼睛看向别处。  
“哗啦”，憩息舱停止运作，Ben带着一身热气湿漉漉地站起来，那根巨大若无其事地晃动在Matt面前。Matt吓了一大跳，头差点埋到地下，Ben终于发现了妻子在害羞，反而更想逗他，故意没离开披上衣服晃来晃去。  
“John说的”，泡过热水澡让Ben本来就富有磁性的声音愈发暗哑：“他说，你以前总抱怨我不跟你聊工作。”  
“……”John！大嘴巴！我跟你诉苦不是让你出卖我的！你是我的书记官不是我丈夫的书记官啊喂！  
Matt心里把老朋友兼书记官狠狠骂了个遍，又脸红又尴尬起身就想走出去，忽然被Ben从背后抱住。  
强烈的Alpha气息让人迷眩，娇小的Matt被丈夫结结实实圈在身前，连呼吸都凝滞了。  
“抱歉。”Ben收紧了手臂：“我以前不知道，你想听我说这些无趣的事……”  
湿意瞬间涌上眼眶，Matt紧紧闭上眼，把眼泪忍回去。  
你不知道的太多了。你错过的也太多了。  
可是我们还来得及吗？  
6、  
Matt侧躺在床上，两眼却睁得大大的，毫无睡意。  
因为紧贴在他身后的厚实胸膛，还有搁在他腰上的手。  
Alpha的鼻息扑在他颈上，痒痒的。说话时气息拂过耳朵，痒意仿佛直钻进了心里。  
“这里，还好吗？”  
指尖划过Matt脖子上的腺体。Matt知道丈夫说的是什么，那晚Ben突然咬下来，Alpha信息素从皮肤融入了血液，理所当然会诱发Omega的发情。但敌人突袭打断了Ben接下来的举动，之后……他也没机会过问Matt怎么解决。  
“我吃药了。”  
Matt僵着嗓子回答。无论是男人的态度，还是问题，都让他又窘又尴尬。  
“唔。”Ben哼了声，把头埋在他颈间，舌尖轻舔着被自己咬过的地方。他好像已经习惯了妻子近来古怪的表现，而且摸索出了自己的解决之道。无视Matt的刻意冷淡，不会被轻易激怒牵着鼻子走，反而总是步步主动出击，总把Matt打个措手不及。  
比如现在。  
Matt整个人都被铁臂固定在男人怀里，湿热的舌面不住舔吻腺体，Alpha辛辣的侵略气息一点点渗进来。  
“我不在家的时候，你也是吃药？”  
Ben的语气还真像在闲话家常，可惜内容让Matt的耳朵越来越红，越来越烫。羞涩的天性让他根本不想和丈夫讨论这样私密的话题，并且这话题又勾起他另一种复杂的心情。因为已婚却不曾被丈夫真正标记——他们有且仅有过一次失败的结合，他经常因为这事被首都社交圈的夫人们嘲笑，甚至有人当面给他难堪。  
人人似乎都默认Affleck将军根本不想理会他的妻子，只是碍于婚约不得不将他娶回家。而Ben在两年来几次短暂休战期间，没有一次回首都探亲，更让谣言甚嚣尘上。  
“对不起……”  
什么？Matt呆了呆，Ben为什么突然又道歉？  
*  
“这场战争，我赢得很艰难。”  
话题的突然转折让Matt更懵了，他转头，对上幽暗中丈夫依然明亮的棕色眸子。  
Ben不知不觉把他抱得更紧，Matt等着他往下说，竟也没察觉。男人的叹息很轻很轻，说出的那些话却把Matt吓得脸色发白。  
原来Ben好多次都深陷敌阵，被困在星图都不曾标记的空白星域断水断粮几个月。部下们为了安定军心根本不敢泄露他遇险的消息，还得放出各种好消息迷惑敌人。传到首都的都是捷报，人们听见的只是Affleck将军节节取胜的传奇故事，在战地记者们的笔下他简直是个无敌的战争天才。  
听说Affleck将军还有闲情在击退敌人以后和属地的市民少女恋爱呢！是的，据说他在军队里还举行过不少舞会，真是悠哉啊。人们私下传播着将军的风流轶事，好像他打胜仗是一件再容易不过的事情。政府为了获得民意支持，拨出更多的战争开销，也在明里暗里夸大他的功勋，把那些反战的声浪压下去。  
可直到现在，Matt才知道，他的丈夫无数次差点牺牲在战场上。每次，就差那么一点点。  
“这里。”  
男人抓住他的手，往自己的腹股沟摸去。Matt被刚听到的事情震惊着，乖乖听话照做，手掌贴上那块垒分明的腹肌。的确有一道异样的、浅浅的凸起，像是伤口痊愈的痕迹。  
以现今的医疗水平，还留下这么明显的伤痕。可见当时伤得有多重。  
“那次实在是没办法，”Ben回忆起那次连他都战栗的恐怖搏击战斗：“对方堵死了安迪斯要塞所有的通道。只能靠人力杀过去。我的实战干将都已经被杀死了……我不上阵带队，他们炸不开那条路……”  
尽管穿着厚重的软合金材料战斗服，他的腹部还是被对方的战刃划开了长长的口子。他捂着血肉模糊的伤口，继续指挥了几个小时的战斗，直到取得最后的胜利。  
之后整整疗养了三个月，才算基本养好。  
*  
“你为什么不告诉我！”  
Matt快哭出来了，反复抚摸着那道伤痕，鼻腔被哭意充盈着，呼吸都变得黏黏糊糊。许多话堵在喉咙：我是你的妻子，你却任何事都没想到和我商量，哪怕是事后说一声？  
可同样是军人世家出身的Matt，知道自己的质问是没有意义的。  
Ben不是普通的士兵，受伤或者阵亡，可以直接通知家属。他是百万舰队的指挥官，他的一切不仅仅属于家人，更属于联邦军队。  
如果他们之间，是经过长时间恋爱、确认了彼此心意才结合，拥有深厚感情基础的夫妻，那也许就不会……因为这些可笑的传闻，因为Ben常年不回家也不传来任何音讯，而产生越来越深的鸿沟吧。  
“对不起。”Ben也没想到妻子会忽然激动起来。忽然察觉到Matt或许比他所想象的，更在意自己，Ben的情绪不由得掺入了更多愉悦的因子：“我现在不是好好的吗？”  
他笑起来，按着Matt的手往更下方探索：“你看，非常好。一点问题都没有。”  
Matt正郁郁难过，手心猛地贴上一根热烫的大东西，哀怨的心情顿时一扫而空，羞恼得想打人。混蛋！刚温情了几秒钟又开始不正经！  
*  
Ben低头找到Matt的嘴唇，含进去又吐出来，舌头刮过他口腔的上颚，往更深处探入。Matt想推也推不开身上的人，右手被卡在男人那羞人的铁棒上，被他小幅度的挺动腰胯磨蹭着，掌心渐渐被糊上一层粘液。那是从柱体头部小孔吐出的前列腺液，而男人就借着这点润滑磨蹭得更厉害，简直像在强迫自己为他手淫一样。  
“Matty。”  
初次听到丈夫如此亲密地称呼自己，本来就晕眩不已的Matt更是昏了头，不知该如何反抗。男人像是吃准了他的脾气——看起来又倔又硬，其实主要顺着毛哄一哄，马上就心软了——低低地叫着，Matty，你好甜，你好香，让我亲亲你……  
“嗯……”  
Matt闭着眼，睫毛一颤一颤，身子绵得像颗甜美的软糖。Ben一只手从他T恤下摆伸进去，抚摸着他丰满的胸脯，回想起自己第一次见到妻子时的情景。  
那天Matt也只穿了普通的T恤和长裤，他向来如此朴素。可那薄薄衣物下胸与臀的曲线仍是惊人的圆润，比女性Omega还要更吸引人，让Ben忍不住遐想了许久。这也是他新婚初夜太过急躁的原因之一，总觉得拥有这样美妙身体的Omega，或许已经被许多Alpha艹得烂熟了。这种想法还曾经让他有隐隐的嫉妒，忍不住就想更强有力地将Matt征服。  
没想到初次碰触后，才发现Matt如此青涩……而此刻，青涩却肉感的Omega，他的妻子，让Ben产生了更强烈的征服欲。  
但不要急，慢慢来。他还记得那次失败经验给他俩带来的阴影，这次他不会再重蹈覆辙。  
“啊。”  
Matt咬住下唇往后仰头，男人另一只手已经伸进他两腿之间。他羞耻地发现自己在揉弄下湿泞了，而男人有技巧的抚摸让他湿黏黏的穴口自然而然地微微张开，含住了入侵的手指。那是连他自己都没碰过的地方，尽管已经不是处子，可依然生涩得不堪触碰。  
“别怕。今晚我不会做什么。”  
男人又吻住了他，做的事却完全不像他说的那样，手指贴着鲜嫩的穴肉往里深入，寻找着让他快乐的地方。Matt无助地摆着头，陌生的充实感让他害怕，可在Alpha信息素的威压下，他连一根手指都动不了。也舒服得不想动。  
三根手指全插了进去，被紧致的肉壁包裹着，挤压出更多湿意。进出变得顺畅，速度加快了，伴随着快感的增强，Matt眼角的泪水终于滴落下来，忍也忍不住。他想夹紧双腿阻止那造恶的手指继续侵犯，可这样收缩反而让快感更加强烈，猝不及防就被男人只用手指艹到了高潮。  
Ben抽出手，一股股甜香的性液从穴口里流出来，诱惑着他将自己的分身艹进去，把这软乎乎的Omega艹成肉泥。但他深吸了一口气，隔着T恤咬住了Omega硬凸的乳尖，只抓着Matt的手，用那只肉肉的小手套着自己的阴茎，狠狠磨蹭了好一会儿，才射在了Omega的小腹上。  
他粗喘着，伏在Matt身上，吻着Matt汗湿的脸。Matt根本不敢睁眼，好像不看他的丈夫，就可以假装刚才什么都没发生过似的。  
他们明明在闹离婚！为什么反而比以前更亲密……这男人是怎么把自己拐到这一步的，Matt晕晕沉沉的，有些想不起来了。  
他就那么傻傻地躺着，任由丈夫给自己清理干净，又抱着他继续睡觉。Matt心想这真的睡不着啊，可下一秒，在Ben入睡前，他已经睡得像只呼噜噜的小猪。  
Ben在黑暗中扬起了嘴角。

 

8、

Ben并没有打算隐瞒太久。  
全舰队在同一时间被通知了坏消息：由于暂时还不能解释的原因，舰队切断了与总部的通讯联系。接下来，他们必须在没有总部导航的情况下前往新领土。  
直到确认首都总部到底发生了什么大事——到这一步，总司令官就没有继续说下去。  
但没有人追问，也没有人发出异议。  
Matt默默地盯着眼前的个人电子屏，继续完成他每天的工作。后勤部尽管只是文职，却也一点都马虎不得。无论是战争物资还是衣食补给都需要精确记录分配，尤其在这随时可能发生意外的茫茫宇宙中，任何物资都很宝贵。  
而现在他面前的数据正在一行行跳动，最后光标在某个数字上停了下来。  
“二十三天。”  
如果不受其他因素影响，整支队伍能坚持在太空中航行的时间是二十三天：包括了燃料、食物和水。  
但情况或许不会这么乐观……Matt想到昨晚丈夫跟自己传达的信息，他们可能将会面临更艰难的处境。  
那么更节俭的配给方案势在必行。  
*  
用最快的时间整合出了新方案，上司在收到的时候有些微的惊讶，但很快也明白过来。Nathan上校带着这份方案去向副指挥官报告，受到Patrick少将赞赏的时候，当然没忘记灵醒地提一下将军夫人的勤劳。  
麾下有位上官家属也是有利有弊。好在Matt为人相当低调勤勉，也好相处，Nathan上校卖人家一点面子也是应该的。  
于是Matt晚上也意外得到了丈夫的夸奖：“你的配给方案我已经批准了，立刻实行。做得很好。”  
Matt接过他手里的外套，表情略微有些讶异，但嘴角却先弯了起来。虽说两人关系化冰，可自己因为工作而得到丈夫的肯定好像还是第一次……因为舰队情况而压抑了好一阵的心情也稍稍缓解下来，而后便没有拒绝丈夫印在唇上的吻。  
虽然拒绝也不会有用。  
Ben揽着妻子的腰把他身体更压近自己，吻了好几下才松开。Matt手上拿着衣服，只能另一手攀住他的肩膀。他把脸埋在Ben的胸前微微喘息，本想说“都什么时候了还这样”，耳朵和脸却迅速发烫涨红起来，烧得他说不出话。  
Omega的腺体散发出醉人的甜香，Ben蹭着他的脸，说：“你发情期到了？”  
并没有！  
Matt正要反驳，忽然想起还真是差不多……他心虚地在脑中回数该吃药的日子。现代抑制剂效能时间可达到半年或一年，有时候也会带来另外的问题，比如像Matt这种生活上的迷糊蛋就因此很有可能忘记按时吃药……好在丈夫没有继续这个话题。  
*  
为制定航线和作战方案忙了一天的Ben松了松脖子，往浴室走去：“累死了。”  
Matt长出一口气，还没缓过劲儿来，又被捞了把腰，拉扯他跟着走。Matt不明所以踉跄两步，Ben侧下头看他，嘴边竟有丝邪气的微笑：“为节约资源，要求非战状态时停止使用一切憩息舱洗浴，淋浴也必须使用原来1/2的水量——这是你自己提的方案，忘记了？”  
Matt呆住了，所以呢？还好Ben马上为他解惑：“只能用一半的水量洗澡，那还不如两个人一起洗，对吧？”  
不对！  
我的方案才不是这样写的！  
反抗的话完全没有机会说出口，舰队司令官Affleck将军已经轻而易举把他推进了浴室。智能淋浴系统伴随着口令瞬间启动，温热的水蒸气从软硅墙壁的细孔透出来，室内顿时氤氲一片。  
男人以军人的利落姿态迅速把自己脱光，回头发现Matt还一脸想逃跑的样子，突然觉得妻子这纠结的表情还挺可爱的。“快脱了一起洗。”  
*  
是的，我们是夫妻，一起洗澡是很正常的事……并不是！Matt刚给自己做了一秒钟心理建设，在看到丈夫健硕赤裸的身体时又垮掉了。但Ben可不会给他跑路的机会，很自觉地伸手把他T恤扯掉，又解开他的长裤往下脱。  
“喂！”  
让Ben暂时住手的并不是Matt的抗议，而是长裤被Matt过于圆翘饱满的屁股卡住了。  
大手从裤腰松开，下一刻却贴着屁股和长裤的空隙伸了进去。Matt小声地叫起来，Ben被那肥膏脂溢的滑腻触感涨了满手，狠狠揉了几把不舍得放开。  
“嘘。”  
低哑的气声吹过Omega烫红的耳根，Matt微微战栗着，被丈夫压在湿润的墙壁上。身前的压迫感忽然消失，男人身体蹲下去，两手终于把长裤剥离了他的屁股。  
而内裤也随即被剥下来，勒在腿根，羞涩的性器颤颤地露出来。Omega发出啜泣般的抽气声，一手按在丈夫肩上，另一手不知所措地捂住了自己的嘴。生怕泄露出太过难堪的声音，因为他无助地发现，自己真的在丈夫的调情与注视下，有了发情的迹象……  
*  
“你发情了。”  
男人的脸磨蹭着他腿根附近最柔嫩的皮肤，牙齿拉扯着他的内裤，上面有几滩可疑的水痕。  
“啊！”  
Matt要哭出来了。丈夫竟把脸埋进了他的腿心，嗅吸着他内裤上发情的气味。晚上新长出的胡茬把娇嫩的大腿擦红了，又麻又痒，而男人还在低声笑着说你好香啊，我喜欢这个味道……  
太羞耻了。太超过了。  
“放开我。我去吃药。”Matt企图用膝盖顶开丈夫，努力稳定自己的语气：“Ben，你快洗完了休息吧，现在这个情况……”  
“除非战斗人员所需要用的急救药物，其他人员用药，必须先由医务人员提出申请再由主管根据药物储量，排队批准使用。”Ben话说得流利，手上动作也不慢，已经把人全脱得光溜溜的像只白兔子：“都说了是你自己提出的方案，不要让我重复了吧？”  
Matt差点咬到自己的舌头。  
什么叫作茧自缚？可是Ben现在都忙成这样了，还把自己的一份文件从头记到尾，这人的智商和记忆力太也惊人了吧！  
不对，现在是感叹这个的时候吗？  
明显应该感叹别的东西，比如——  
*  
比如他眼角余光扫到了Ben那根紫黑粗壮的Alpha阴茎，简直可以用狰狞来形容吧？硕大的柱头不住渗出粘液，肉棒被凸起的筋络缠绕着，随着呼吸一跳一跳，这情景又让Matt回想起他们新婚时那一夜。那种被撕裂般的疼痛仿佛又回到了他的身体，Matt发着抖，而丈夫似乎也意识到了他在害怕。  
“Matty，别怕……”男人温柔地安抚他，手上却强硬地把他翻个身再压到墙上，掰开他的屁股给他舔。Matt没想到，被万人簇拥的、高高在上的丈夫，此刻竟然甘愿跪在地上给自己舔穴。本来就湿哒哒的穴口被舔得发了大水，香黏的体液沿着腿根一直向下流，穴口被刺激得不停收缩，夹住了男人的舌头，又被一次次捅开。  
肉环被舔得又湿又软，真正含住龟头的时候变温驯地张开了，Ben终于顺畅地冲了进去。天，他怎么那么热，那么湿，那么会吸，男人被Omega的肉壶包裹着头皮爽得一阵阵发麻，原本想要慢慢来的心思霎时就被冲散了。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
Matt无力地在软墙上抓挠，墙壁湿漉漉的，他的脸贴在上面不知道是汗还是泪。进入发情期的Omega彻底向丈夫敞开了自己，摇摆着屁股把Alpha的阴茎吃到最尽，爽得男人差点连双卵都要塞进去。宝贝，喜欢吗，喜欢我艹你吗？丈夫咬着他的腺体把他艹得神志不清，平时的矜持早不知丢到哪儿去了。Matt抓着丈夫的手给自己揉胸，这里好痒，这里也要，贪吃得怎么艹都不够。  
Ben再一次佩服自己的意志力，在这样的情况下，还能控制自己不在妻子体内成结。他狠艹一阵忍住快感，拔出阴茎抵在Omega湿滑的臀缝里磨蹭了几下，全射在了Matt屁股上。  
战况不明，这时候可不能让Matt怀孕。  
他大口喘着气，Matt却转过身，勾住他的脖子主动和他接吻，两腿夹着他磨了好一会儿，娇痴的样子明显根本没吃够。  
“宝贝，你太辣了。”哪个Alpha能拒绝Omega的主动求欢呢？Ben低吼一声，把他两腿抱起来打到最开，又猛冲了进去，直冲到生殖腔口才停下来，在Matt的尖叫与呻吟声中艹个痛快。  
Matt最后都不知道自己是怎么洗完这个澡的，反正他被丈夫抱出浴室的时候已经睡着了。还好，Ben仍是靠自制力避免了完全标记他，否则光是去向医务官申请事后避孕药就要让Matt羞愤欲死，更别说发情期被标记内射多容易怀孕了……丈夫还是很在乎自己的。  
这让Matt好些天心里都被柔情蜜意所填满，差点忘了刚刚登上舰船的时候还心心念念要跟Ben离婚。  
但舰队的境遇却与他们夫妻之间和谐的进展相反，越来越危险了。

9、  
如果时间往回追溯，回到多年之前。  
Matt不会想到，自己未来将会被冠上Affleck的姓氏。尽管他们同样出身于声名显赫的军人家庭。  
父亲Damon将军偶尔会在家里谈起Affleck家那个出色的小子，感叹他才刚从军官学校毕业，就已经在前线打了几场漂亮仗。这时候Matt和哥哥kyle只能无奈对视苦笑，他们都没能成为这种父亲理想中的好儿子。  
Kyle是个bate，热爱雕刻艺术。这份职业在父亲眼里，甚至还不如在军队里从事文职工作的Matt。好在他也不会勉强儿子改变志向，正如他不会勉强Matt必须像别的Omega一样。  
Matt和哥哥感情极好，几乎无话不谈。但kyle有时也会发现弟弟和自己有意见分歧，比如他私下跟Matt吐槽“那个叫Ben的家伙太讨厌，老头子夸他要夸上天了”，Matt居然会反驳他“我觉得他真的很棒啊”。  
嗯？不是吧，弟弟？Kyle狐疑地斜瞥他一眼：“他很棒？”平时老头子夸别人家小孩，弟弟都会和自己一起唾弃“老爹只是遗憾自己没生个能打仗的Alpha儿子，真是老封建”，今天干嘛突然转性了？  
Matt被哥哥盯得不好意思，脱口而出“他长得挺帅的”——这句话会让他在之后的无数日子里不断懊悔，因为Kyle时不时就会翻旧账嘲笑他：“我们小Matty就是喜欢帅哥。”  
并不是！Matt欲辩无词，他并不是随便一个帅哥都喜欢，OK？是Ben实在太过英俊，英俊到见过他一次就难以忘记。  
*  
Matt第一次见到Ben，是在Damon家难得举办的舞会上。  
那一年蒂斯亚特大会战终于接近尾声，西南星系全线收复，首都一片欢声笑语。Damon将军从前线载誉归来，军衔升为上将，是彼时联邦军队仅有的五名上将之一，风头一时无两。  
向来低调的Damon家在女主人的操办下举行了盛大的舞会，而最后出面协助母亲招待客人的，只有Damon家的长子Kyle。次子Matt因为身体抱恙只能缺席了这场盛会，除了家人，没人知道真正的原因——  
因为十八岁的他突然迎来了人生中第一次发情期。  
“好吧，反正我也不喜欢舞会，更不会跳舞。”Matt裹着他的小毛毯在屋里滚来滚去，把厨师送来的小饼干都吃光光。家庭医生来给他打过针了，其实出去玩也不会有问题，可是啊……温柔的妈妈还是不放心她的小宝贝，唠唠叨叨：“哎呀，Omega第一次发情期是很脆弱的！需要好好休息，静养，外面那么多臭Alpha的信息素味道，你闻到会吐的。”  
有道理，但窝在房间里真的太无聊了。  
*  
事实上，尽管Matt长了一张乖巧又温驯的脸，但并不是那么听话的好宝宝。音乐和人声不断从庭院里传进窗口，他打开窗户看下去，只见一片璀璨，好不热闹。  
“哼。我还是要去玩。”  
Matt决定无视妈妈的警告。不就是Alpha信息素嘛！我吃药！  
两片药塞进嘴巴，Matt一边嚼着药片，嘴里鼓鼓像只小仓鼠似的，悉悉索索跑出门，从楼梯另一边绕到了庭院回廊。  
Damon夫人热爱园艺，家里种满了大丁香树。现在正是花开最盛的季节，微风拂过便带来阵阵馥郁的花香。Matt轻快的步子踩在一地花瓣上，刚转过一株丁香，猛地撞上一堵肉墙。  
“哇……”  
他鼻子都被撞疼了，脚下打滑，差点往后帅摔。还好一双大手迅速把他揽住，用力搂着他的腰把他拉回来：“抱歉抱歉！你没事吧？”  
这是哪来的冒失鬼！Matt仰头刚想瞪他，过于浓烈的Alpha气息扑面而来，刚迎来首次发情的小Omega一瞬间就没了力气。  
这气味炽热而猛烈，初闻时是厚实的木香，随之浓醇辛辣的威士忌酒香便将周围的空气都熏醉了。Matt鼻腔里全被这酒气充盈着，头脑晕晕乎乎，对方却像是全无知觉似的，担心他是被自己撞得站不稳：“啊，你还好吧？”  
“嗯。”  
不能失礼！Matt扶着树干勉强站住，实在不想在这Alpha身边多待。听声音是个和自己年纪相仿的少年人，大概刚刚分化，还没学会如何控制自己的信息素？  
“没事了。”他想让对方赶紧走开，刚抬眼，棱角分明的下颌线霎时跳进眼帘。那是一张青春勃发神采飞扬的面孔，头发修剪得奇短，是军官学校学生的标准发型。这种被戏称为鸡蛋壳的发型，往往会让许多少年人的五官缺陷被放大，可这人却恰好相反——不需要任何发型修饰，他的脸型与五官搭配得极为完美，只要见过的人应该都会挪不开视线。  
何况紧紧贴着他的Matt。  
*  
“Matt。”哥哥正好路过，忙走过来：“你怎么下楼了。”  
看到Kyle扶住了Matt，那少年赶着要走，再说声对不起就跑开了。Matt向哥哥解释了几句自己和他不小心撞上的事，Kyle并不在意，他在意的是另一件事。  
“妈妈说了，你现在不该出来吹风。”温柔的哥哥摸摸他的额头：“看，又发烧了吧？你的脸好红好烫。”  
心虚的Omega不敢辩解，听话地被哥哥送回房间，路上还不经意地打听了一下那位客人的名字。“是Affleck将军的大儿子Benjamin，”Kyle当然认得舞会上最引人注目的Alpha少年：“听说刚进军官学校，已经长得比他父亲高得多了。”  
“哦。”  
Matt把Alpha的名字在舌尖上滚动着。直到再次躺进被窝，四周仿佛还萦绕着那股辛辣的信息素味道。  
枕巾上有几片丁香花瓣，Matt用指尖捻起来，贴在唇上摩挲着。眼前似乎又浮现出丁香树下的一幕。少年莽撞地碰落了几簇丁香，洁白的花瓣无声飘落，飘落在他宽厚的肩膀上，又落到自己的发间。这些美丽的小精灵好像无形地将他与他联系在一起，Matt把脸又埋进枕头。  
Omega发情期散发出的热潮把被窝烘得热乎乎的，药物抑制着他本能的渴望，但似乎被Alpha的信息素撞破了一点点裂缝。欲望从裂缝里钻出来，带着令小Omega羞耻的水液，他夹紧了被子磨蹭着，为这陌生的快慰和突然到来的高潮，不知所措。  
*  
而现在他不需要再这样无助地熬过发情期，他强壮的Alpha会将他填得满满当当，艹到生殖腔口都松软地张开，含住一次又一次撞击进来的阴茎。  
看到身下的人实在不堪承受，连呼吸都开始带上哭音，Alpha稍稍退出一点，浅尝辄止地艹着那圈已经被艹红的穴口。黏满体液的穴口被不断破开，在龟头离开时浅浅合上，又被更凶猛地戳进去。抽送中一股股溢出的水液又被阴茎送进去，连同那些细软的毛发，把下身捣得一片狼藉。  
“啊。”Matt本来紧紧闭着的眼睛骤然睁大，腰部猛地拱起，Ben被妻子突然高潮的收缩夹得也是一阵舒爽，电火花从尾椎啪啦啪啦烧到后脑。他深吸一口气，把人翻成侧卧的姿势，抬高腿又换个角度艹个不停。  
“不行……你快点……”  
根本没机会从高潮落下休息，Omega委屈极了，拼命扭动着屁股想把那根作恶的肉棒挤出去。Ben停下来，从善如流地把东西拔出，随手把掌心里黏糊糊的液体摸上那团肉嘟嘟的屁股。Omega喘息两声，忽然被对着穴洞一捅到底，他猝不及防地尖叫，眼泪不受控制地飚出来。  
“马上就好，乖，咬紧一点。”  
Ben一手揉着妻子侧卧时显得更丰满的胸肉，拉扯着硬凸红肿的乳尖，另一手按紧了他的腰噗噗噗噗地猛操。  
骗人，你每次都说马上就好……Matt咬紧了手指，生怕自己难抑的呻吟穿透船舱的墙壁——尽管以科技常识来说绝不可能，但Ben折腾得太厉害了，他还是有种会被人听见的错觉。  
这种错觉让他的羞耻感愈发浓重，浑身皮肤红透了，连耳根都红得像滴血。丈夫的舌头舔弄着那一块红烫的皮肤，又滑到他的腺体，轻咬着，为他注入Alpha的信息素。  
里里外外都被丈夫的Alpha气息包裹着，Matt体内的躁动终于在一次次泄身后平静下来。在再一次高潮中，他仿佛又回到了少年时初次迎来热潮的床上，低声地喊着Ben的名字，幻想自己被最英俊性感的Alpha的阴茎贯穿。  
幻想终于变成了现实，或者说，充实过头了……

10、

当首都政变的消息从Ben口中说出来时，Matt完全呆住了，一时竟不知该作何反应。  
回过神来他马上紧张起家人的安危：“天哪……那……我哥哥……还有，妈妈和Casey他们……”  
他虽然和丈夫感情“不好”，但对Affleck夫人向来敬爱有加，跟Casey的关系也很融洽。  
如果首都陷入混乱，那他们这些高层军官的家属是不是会很危险？  
“我也不知道。”  
Ben叹口气，表情同样凝重。他想安慰妻子，但需要他处理的事一大堆，只能把Matt用力抱紧，吻了吻他的额角。“抱歉。我得先去忙了。这件事仍需保密。”  
这是他费尽周折，从自己埋在宇宙海盗中的线人那里拿到的绝密情报。  
“好。”  
明白世态严重，Matt努力将翻滚的情绪压下去，难得地回抱了丈夫。目送Ben匆忙赶向舰桥，他也赶紧回到自己的岗位上。片刻后，紧急状态的警铃再次响彻全舰。  
这件事从一开始就充满阴谋算计——将Ben匆匆任命为上将，并要求他前往新领土上任，中间开了无数绿灯。Ben回想起来也痛恨自己的疏忽，为什么没能早点察觉，这里头每个环节都满是诡异的味道？  
*  
“其实早有预兆。”  
当晚，Matt等到两眼眼皮都快合上了，才等回一脸倦色的丈夫。在陪Ben淋浴的时候，嗯，他们已经“适应”了这种战时节能洗浴方式，Matt靠在Ben怀里小声说：“星系联邦政府的问题不是一两天了。”  
“你有什么看法？”  
水汽让男人的嗓音愈发沙哑。他抚摸着妻子湿漉漉的肌肤，拢住鼓起的乳肉不住流连，感受那翘起的乳尖像鸟儿的小嘴啄在掌心，一下一下，羞涩而又诱人。忍不住掐拧着肉粒拉长又按回，满意地听到Matt隐忍的呻吟。Matt满肚子话都被那根猛然戳进来的大家伙堵回去了，他往后勾住丈夫的肩颈，被压在铁躯与软壁之间，承受一天比一天更激烈的冲击。  
结果最后他只能边打呵欠，边和Ben谈着明明应该严肃讨论的话题。  
Massa星系联邦政府与军队之间的利益冲突并非一朝一夕。  
连续多年民调在及格边沿徘徊的联邦政府，和拥兵自重的军部高层，异口同声地把联邦国民经济持续崩坏的锅互甩，企图将来自民众的怒火引向对方。  
“无能的联邦政府还有存在的意义吗？”  
“如果不是军部的预算把大部分税收消耗掉，我们的政府何至于如此捉襟见肘？”  
“没有军队守护边境，那些肥猪一样的官僚早成为宇宙海盗飞船的燃料了吧。”  
“根本没必要挑起那么多战争，”官僚们也不是吃素的：“我们需要知道真相！Hvergelmir星域的战乱到底是不是军部主动挑衅的结果？有必要在那里成立新领土吗？”  
“新领土所带来的资源开发和大量工作才是拯救经济的强心剂！我们的战士为了国家牺牲了一切还要被官僚泼脏水！你们到过前线吗？”  
激烈的争辩从未停止，从幕后到台面，全靠持续了几年的Hvergelmir会战那根细线维持着微妙的平衡。  
Affleck将军所带来的胜利让军部狠狠松了一口气。整片星系仿佛气氛缓和下来，大家好像可以从辩论中稍稍解脱，去探讨这个国家未来的方向——  
*  
“骗局。”  
Omega的嘴唇被吻得湿红，却仍嘟囔着吐出犀利的句子。Ben越来越发现自己小看了Matt，他能用几句话就把这些年来联邦政府和军队的纷争讲得清清楚楚。间中还分析了寡头经济在政府与军部之间的投机跳动，几方势力形成的脆弱和平就像春日前夜的薄雪，暖风一吹就露出了洁白覆盖下的满目疮痍。  
新领土建设计划只是为了稳住联邦政府的一个骗局。军部那些混蛋们，一石二鸟地把刚刚获得巨大胜利的年轻上将抛出去献祭。前脚把Ben和他的亲信弄走，后脚就在首都发动政变，并且勾结了瓦利独立军以及未知的敌人们，想将这支舰队消灭在上任途中。  
Ben低声在Matt耳边说着自己收到的情报。关于首都发生军部政变后的各种变化，分布在各大星域的驻军的一些动向，还有他们接下来的应对。Matt把头埋在丈夫颈窝里，最担心的仍然是亲人们的安危。  
“军队政变之后，往往……”他已经困得快睡着了：“往往会诱发更频繁的继发性政变。我好担心首都现在的情况……唉……”  
“先睡吧。”  
Ben低头吻着Matt的眼皮和耳朵，片刻后便听到了妻子均匀的呼吸声。而他在黑暗中却仍无法安然入睡，目光闪烁着，陷入沉沉的思考。  
*  
军属与后勤迅速撤离舰队的命令太快，快到Matt简直怀疑自己昨晚是不是被丈夫搞得晕头转向而漏听了这个重大消息。  
一点风声都没有，突然就下令说会有人来接应，要求所有撤离人员收拾行李集合？  
“Ben。”  
Matt第一次行使自己作为上将夫人的特权闯进了舰桥。几名仍在围着主帅讨论的部下们面面相觑，旋即在将军的眼色下很识相地退出指挥室。  
半球状的全透明指挥室在闭合后声音完全不会外传，考虑到Matt激动的表情，Ben叹了口气，启动屏蔽模式。外面的部下们看不到Matt在冲他发脾气，他总得保留一点点形象好吧……  
“为什么我也要撤退！”  
Matt来不及问Ben哪来的援军可以接应，在屏蔽模式启动的下一刻，他马上绕过了桌子，站在丈夫面前仰着头怒视他。  
Matty生气的时候眼睛瞪得真圆，真像小狗一样可爱……Ben居然在这种时候走神了，Matt更加气愤，这个直A癌又打算把自己甩到后方去？“我也是军人！”他把丈夫的衣领揪住，踮起脚企图直视对方，Ben生怕他站不稳赶紧抱紧他的腰。  
“是的，你是军人，所以听从命令是你的天职。”Ben尽量让自己的语气听起来更威严，但Matt已经不吃他这套了：“我不想再在后方担惊受怕了。”  
Matt咬着下唇，放低了声音：“就不能让我和你一起并肩作战吗？”  
*  
Ben差点就屈服了，在Omega流露的爱意面前，再坚强的Alpha都会心软。他也想把Matt留在身边，尤其在他们的感情刚刚破冰的时刻，他比Matt更不想分开……可是，不行。  
他冷下脸，沉声道：“没有时间了，还有三小时，我们就要抵达一片‘绿洲’星云。我的人在那里等你们。你必须走。”  
“你！”Matt快哭出来了，他努力把快溢出眼眶的泪水忍下去：“我知道了。”  
他转过身，攥紧拳头：“我永远只是累赘罢了，在你的心里。”  
每次、每次都是这样。  
即使平时再温存，说得再动听，关键时刻，Ben还是把他看成是那种没用的Omega……  
啧。  
Ben的火头也窜上来了。Matt难道以为自己真想把他赶得远远的？  
这次一分开，说不定……  
想到即将面临的巨大危险，Ben看着Matt的身影渐渐往门外走去，忽然大步迈到他身后把他抱住了。  
Matt小声惊呼，嘴唇下一刻却被咬住，猛烈的Alpha信息素汹涌冲击着他的头脑与身体。Omega霎时间软下来，他想推开Ben，又羞又急，这里是什么地方！天哪，舰船的中枢，透明的指挥室，眼角余光随便一扫都看到无数人在外面走动着。理智上知道全屏蔽模式下外面的人看不到他们，可被围观的焦虑与羞耻感却没有减少半分。  
他挣扎着，但反抗不过是徒劳。本来就很强势的丈夫此刻不知被打开了什么可怕的开关，一言不发地扣紧他的后脑狂吻他，像要将所有燃烧的激情都渡进他的嘴巴。Matt在丈夫近乎发泄的啃咬热吻里，却感受到了对方种种说不出口的情绪。  
即使再坚强的Alpha，也有他的软肋。Matt被堵着嘴一句话也说不出来，可他在Ben的吻里，似乎明白了很多。  
丈夫在用这种方式在恳求他的爱与信任。  
眼泪终于从鬓边细细地滑落下来，Matt的呼吸渐渐从急促变得平和，双手抚摸着Ben的浓发，安抚着这头愤怒的狮子。Ben把他抱起来，和自己一起坐在指挥椅上。  
“不！”  
意识到Ben要做什么，刚刚平静了些的Matt又惊恐地扭动着。可被注入了太多Alpha信息素的身体只能任由丈夫摆布，他瞪大了眼睛，无声地尖叫，在Ben把他狠狠压下去艹到他最深处的那一刻。  
“呜……”  
Matt战栗着在极度的羞愤与紧张中一下被艹到了高潮。太可耻了，太超过了。他从不敢想象，一个统帅百万舰队的联邦军队上将，会在神圣的指挥室里当众媾合，而自己就是那个张开腿被艹得浑身痉挛高潮不断的人。就算别人看不到也听不到，可那些围观的眼睛，是真真切切存在的，而那照耀着全指挥室的雪亮光线，把他最私密的地方都照得纤毫毕现……  
Ben紧抿着嘴唇抱着妻子娇小的身体颠动着，一下下戳进那湿热甬道的最深处，撞击着，把更深更深的入口撞得更湿更软。体内来自远古的召唤在诱惑他艹进去，他卡紧了Omega的腰肢，深吸一口气。  
“啊——”  
Matt哭喊着不停摇头，好痛，撕裂一样的疼痛，巨大的头部挤进了他的生殖腔，还在往里不停冲击，他要疯了，而Ben已经疯了。疯狂的雄狮咬住了他的性腺，像叼住猎物一样又狠又准。性腺被咬破的疼痛和生殖腔被内射的痛苦相比不值一提，可在这样的剧痛中，Matt又一次高潮了，四肢发颤着下意识搂紧了那个把自己艹成烂泥的男人。  
直到跟随撤离部队走下Benjamin号旗舰，朝接应船只走去的那一刻，Ben射进去的那些东西，还随着他走动的步伐不停溢出来。Matt羞极了，悄悄夹紧了屁股，在书记官夫妇的陪伴下安全撤离。  
Ben没有送他。


End file.
